Lo que nos tenemos que imaginar por culpa de la Plec
by amparopozi
Summary: Hay escenas que sabemos que han sucedido por el contexto o porque otras nos lo han confirmado, aunque nunca hemos visto lo que realmente ocurrió. Cada capítulo contendrá una escena imaginaria, por lo que no se seguirá una historia como tal
1. Chapter 1

Tras una tarde de compras en el centro comercial del pueblo, Elena y Caroline van a una cafetería de por allí cerca a tomar algo. La rubia va con 5 bolsas en cada mano de diferentes tiendas mientras que Elena solamente ha comprado una camiseta roja de tirantes. Ambas se sientan en la terraza que tiene el establecimiento y piden al camarero  
-Caroline: Ufffffff, pensé que una de ventajas que tendría el vampirismo sería no cansarte cuando vas de compras, pero estaba equivocada  
-Elena (sonriendo): Quizás la próxima vez podrías probarte unas pocas cosas, no la sección entera de Chica  
-Caroline (de igual modo): Muy graciosa, Elenita, pero que sepas que mi vestuario es un referente de la moda para las siguientes generaciones. ¿Y tú por qué sólo te compraste una triste camiseta? Ahora no hay que estar pendiente de lo que se gasta, el compelling es la mejor tarjeta de crédito que existe (la guiña un ojo)  
-Elena: Ya verás lo divertido que será el día que te toque una dependienta que lleve verbena. Estará encantada de hablar con tu madre  
-Caroline: Bah, nadie que no pertenezca a las familias fundadoras usa verbena. Lo tengo todo controlado. Al menos he conseguido que dejes esa cara hasta el suelo que traías desde que te saqué de casa  
-Elena: No empieces, Caroline  
-Caroline: Elena, llevo razón, estás como un alma en pena desde que Stefan se fue con Klaus. Vale, no digo que estés pegando botes pero no tampoco hay mucho más que puedas hacer. Damon te ha dicho que no ha encontrado pistas concluyentes de su paradero sobre la información que nos pasa mi madre. Supongo que Klaus se cubre las espaldas para que no demos con ellos. Tienes que seguir con tu vida, y el día en que encontremos a Stefan, todo volverá a la normalidad, ya lo verás  
-Elena: No sé, a veces tengo la sensación de que igual jamás podrá escapar de Klaus y que no le veré nunca  
-Caroline: Hoy es el día del vaso medio vacío, ¿no? Vamos a cambiar de tema a otra cosa que te anime. Tu cumpleaños. Quedan un par de semanas para que seas mayor de edad y por supuesto que habrá fiesta. No aceptaré un no por respuesta, así que te ahorras tu discurso pesimista. Venga, ¿dónde quieres que la celebremos? Esta tiene que ser de las gordas  
-Elena: La verdad que ni me había puesto a pensar en ello. Bonnie sigue de vacaciones con su familia y a mí me vale con ir a tomar algo al Grill. Si quieres luego te vienes a casa a dormir  
-Caroline: Wow, qué planazo. No sé si podré contener la emoción hasta que llegue. Está visto que si no lo organizo yo, saldrías en el record de los Guinness como el 18º cumpleaños más aburrido (Piensa unos segundos) ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Lo haremos en la mansión, que es súper grande y ahí cabe un porrón de gente!  
-Elena: ¿No se te olvida la parte en la que ninguna de nosotras vive en esa casa y por lo tanto no podemos hacer lo que nos dé la gana con ella?  
-Caroline: Bueno, pero es la casa de Stefan  
-Elena: Y también de Damon. No le va a hacer gracia que un montón de tíos y tías borrachos le destrocen los muebles y sobre todo que le desvalijen el bar  
-Caroline: Nadie va a destrozar nada, yo voy a estar allí vigilando y al primero que pille liándola, le lanzo a propulsión como a Jazz en El Príncipe de Bel-Air  
-Elena (riendo): Qué bruta eres, Caroline. No sé, a lo mejor Damon ha hecho planes con Andie para ese día y no va a dejarnos la casa así como así  
-Caroline: ¿Crees que Damon no iría a tu cumpleaños para largarse con la aprendiz de periodismo? ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?  
(Elena empieza a revolverse en el asiento, incómoda)  
-Caroline: Elena, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Es que has vuelto a discutir con él otra vez?  
-Elena: No, no, no es eso  
-Caroline: Entonces dímelo porque como tenga que averiguarlo por los monosílabos que sueltas, nos podemos tirar aquí hasta tu 19º cumpleaños  
-Elena (dubita unos segundos): Está bien, pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo vas a contar a nadie  
-Caroline: ¿Qué? Pues claro, Elena, somos amigas. Ya te demostré con lo de la visita a Katherine en la tumba que soy capaz de tener la boca cerrada  
-Elena (tras unos segundos): Besé a Damon  
-Caroline (con los ojos como platos): ¡¿Que tú quéeeeeeee?!  
(Varias personas que estaban en la terraza se giraron de repente)  
-Elena: ¿Quieres parar de ponerte histérica?  
-Caroline (tono medio bajo): Lo siento, es que me has dejado patidifusa. ¿En serio?  
-Elena: Sí, es verdad  
-Caroline (aún sorprendida): Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo?  
-Elena: El día en que Stefan fue a pedirle la cura a Klaus, yo estaba en la mansión cuidando de Damon mientras esperábamos que él llegara. La cuestión es que Damon comenzaba a darse por vencido porque pasaba el tiempo y no teníamos noticias. Estaba muy mal, y creyendo que serían sus últimos minutos, él comenzó a hablar de cosas del pasado, de Katherine y que quería que le dijera a Stefan que sentía haberle culpado sobre ello  
-Caroline: Espera, ¿Damon pidiendo perdón? O sea, ¿estamos hablando del mismo Damon? (Elena se la queda mirando) Perdona, sigue  
-Elena: Pues eso, y luego me dijo que sentía haber hecho tantas cosas que me habían hecho daño. Le dije que le perdonaba, porque encima esa mañana había venido a casa para disculparse por haberme alimentado sin mi consentimiento y es cierto que en aquel momento yo seguía todavía muy dolida por lo que había hecho, pero no tenía ni idea de que Tyler le había mordido y que se iba a morir. Después, me dijo que a pesar de que sabía que yo siempre querría a Stefan, él me quería y que debería saberlo  
-Caroline: Tampoco es que te contara algo que no supiéramos  
-Elena: Ya bueno, pero no sé, supongo que necesitaba decirlo en voz alta. El caso es que verle de esa forma, tan desvalido y a punto de morir… lo hice. Le besé  
-Caroline: Vamos a ver, ¿en qué estabas pensando? No, evidentemente no pensaste mucho porque si no, no lo habrías hecho. Que es Damon ¿No podrías haberle dado un par de palmaditas en el hombro y decirle que le echarás de menos? Ya te vale, Elena. Stefan intentaba conseguir la cura, y tuvo que venderse a Klaus se la diera, mientras tú…  
(Elena la empieza a mirar con muy mala leche)  
-Caroline: Vale, perdona, simplemente me cuesta entender que hayas hecho esto  
-Elena: Y eso no es todo  
-Caroline (gritando): ¡¿Hay más aún?! (Dándose cuenta de nuevo del tono de voz y bajándolo) Lo siento, otra vez. ¿Qué pasó?  
-Elena: Katherine apareció con la cura. Lo vio todo, creo, o por lo menos la última parte seguro  
-Caroline: Madre del amor hermoso, con lo víbora que es esa perra… Viéndolo desde otro ángulo, casi que mejor que Stefan no esté aquí, porque puedes apostar a que habría perdido el culo por largárselo. Aunque tampoco creo que ella ande por el pueblo, la tendríamos dando la brasa todos los días. Espera, a lo mejor ha seguido a Stefan y Klaus para aprovechar las oportunidades que tenga para manipular a Stefan y llevárselo  
-Elena (molesta): No estás ayudando, Caroline  
-Caroline: Ais, perdona, es que no se me ocurre otra cosa ahora mismo (Pasan unos segundos) Y da gracias a que Bonnie no está aquí, porque con lo que odia a Damon... la que te habría caído  
-Elena: Lo sé


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos.

(Stefan y Elena van andando desde la mansión hasta el Grill.)  
-Elena: A ver, cuéntame lo que ha pasado. ¿Ya sabes para qué vino al pueblo?  
-Stefan: Ehhh, todavía no. Pero no te preocupes, lo tengo controlado  
-Elena: No sé, Stefan. Katherine es muy lista y puede estar tirando balones fuera mientras trama alguna maldad más para enfrentarnos  
-Stefan: Tarde o temprano hará algún movimiento en falso y ahí estaremos para ir a por ella. Lo importante es que tenemos que estar preparados para no caer en sus trucos  
-Elena: Ya, tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿cómo hizo esta vez acto de presencia? ¿Me robó ropa del armario y unas converse?  
(Ambos se ríen ante el comentario)  
-Stefan: No, no. Esta vez venía con la suya, así que no me costó reconocerla. _Mejor no le cuento que se metió en mi cuarto mientras estaba durmiendo la siesta... quita quita. Y menos lo del sueño ese bizarrísimo, sólo de recordarlo otra vez me dan escalofríos. Tampoco es que vaya a pasar nada, Damon se cargó a Jeremy y Elena no le perdonará eso en la vida. ¿O sí? Bueno, ahora no puedo pensar en eso_  
-Elena: ¿De qué estuvisteis hablando?  
-Stefan: Pues después de esquivar las tropecientas preguntas sobre a qué ha venido, empezó a cotillear sobre lo que estamos investigando de Tyler y su familia. Intenté sonsacarle información, por si hay algo que nos pueda ayudar pero... nada más aparte de lo que ya sabemos. Que su mordida es mortal para nosotros y que no hay muchos debido a que los vampiros mataron a la mayoría por lo de la maldición del sol y la luna  
-Elena: ¿Y? Porque te tuvo secuestrado toda la tarde en casa... _Esta perra seguro que ha aprovechao pa arrimarse... como si la conociera de toda la vida_  
-Stefan: Conseguí reducirla para poder coaccionarla a decir la verdad inyectándola verbena. _También me callo que tuve que acercarme a ella para que bajase la guardia... el fin justifica los medios. Además, ese momento tiene cosas que no conviene revolver, no importa por lo que yo viniera aquí. Tenía mi casa aquí, Zach estaba aquí, no hay más que rebuscar. Yo creía que estaba muerta, aunque siempre me culpé de ello por haber intentado hacer que mi padre entendiera... bueno, ya no tiene sentido. _La bajé a la celda para tenerla controlada y estuve interrogándola de nuevo sobre el motivo de su llegada a Mystic Falls, pero resultó que estaba fingiendo. No le hace nada la verbena, lleva tomándola desde el día en que mi padre la pilló y es inmune a ella  
-Elena: O sea, que no tenemos nada  
-Stefan: Bueno, no creas. Me contó que el ataque que los fundadores hicieron en 1864 estaba fomentado por la familia Lockwood. Y es que el hijo del alcalde, George Lockwood, estuvo en el frente, por lo que se le activó el gen lobuno. Él era el verdadero culpable de las muertes que achacaban a los vampiros. El propio George ofreció a Katherine un trato porque sabía perfectamente que no dudaría en delatarlo llegado el momento  
-Elena: ¿Estás diciendo que la misma Katherine sabía que harían una redada para cazarlos a todos?  
-Stefan: Eso mismo. Su captura fue un imprevisto, pero igualmente tenía escapatoria gracias a Lockwood  
-Elena: Vendió hasta a su gente... Increíble  
-Stefan: He llegado a la conclusión de que lo hizo para poder huir de algo  
-Elena: ¿No has podido sacarla alguna pista? Igual en lo que hablasteis...  
-Stefan: No, solamente me dijo que todo el mundo tiene un pasado y que ella necesitaba irse muy lejos. _Ni loco puedo contarla lo de los flashbacks, que realmente me enamoré de Katherine y que sus compellings vinieron después. Con todo lo que la he trolleado por manipularme, que vale, lo hizo, pero tenía razón, me quitó el miedo simplemente. Ese es mi pasado, no mi presente, por muchas dudas que quiera meterme en la cabeza_  
-Elena: _Stefan tiene unos silencios un poco extraños, puede que me oculte algo... no sé, a lo mejor me estoy emparanoiando... con la tardecita que me ha dado Caroline de sermones estadísiticos de relaciones, ya veo cosas raras donde no las hay. Qué tonta soy, Stefan no me escondería nada_ Vaya, habrá que ponerse manos a la obra a ver si conseguimos pillarla por donde le duela. Ah, y mi instinto me dice que está usando a Carol para entrometerse entre nosotros. No ha hecho más que meter puyas sobre las probabilidades de éxito que tenemos... bueno, más bien de las que no tenemos  
-Stefan: Te diré lo que vamos a hacer: necesitamos hacerla creer que tiene el control de la situación, que todo sale según lo tiene previsto, mientras que por otro lado, averiguamos de qué o de quién huye. Lo primero que haremos en fingir que estamos peleados, para que Caroline se lo cuente y así la deje en paz  
-Elena: Vale, de acuerdo. Cuando estemos en el Grill, te montaré una escenita de celos (se acerca a él para hacerle cosquillas y ambos se ríen)  
-Stefan: Por cierto, ¿qué tal la fiesta con Mason? ¿Lograsteis saber si él también es un lobo?  
-Elena: Tu hermano debe de estar pensando ahora mismo en cómo va a matarlo una vez que lo descubra  
-Stefan: Este Damon... hay cosas que no cambian (ambos niegan con la cabeza y se ríen)  
(Llegan al Grill y entran por la puerta)


	3. Chapter 3

-Caroline (por teléfono): Tyler, soy yo. Necesito que vengas a buscarme a casa para que vayamos a comprar cosas para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Elena. Y tráete el coche. Te espero en cuarto de hora. No tardes  
-Tyler: Pufffff Carol, no sé, no me apetece nada pasarme la tarde metido en un centro comercial haciendo un montón de colas  
-Caroline: No vas a estar haciendo cola todo el rato, me ayudarás a elegir lo que vamos a coger, porque esta fiesta será un pelotazo, lo presiento  
-Tyler: Tú sola te bastas para organizarlo sin que falte ningún detalle. Si voy yo, me oirás quejarme de lo obsesivas que sois las mujeres con las compras  
-Caroline: ¿Te estás escaqueando porque tienes otro plan?  
-Tyler: Pues verás…  
-Caroline: Nada, excusas. Te quiero ver en casa en… 10 min, hemos perdido 5 hablando. Ciaito  
(Pasan un rato y Caroline oye el claxon del coche de Tyler)  
-Caroline: Mamá, me voy a lo del cumpleaños de Elena. No se te olvide dejarme la cena hecha antes de irte a trabajar  
(Sale de casa y se mete en el coche. Tyler no tiene una expresión muy contenta)  
-Caroline: Hola, ¿qué tal? No pongas esa cara, te prometo que no vamos a tardar mucho, y luego si quieres puedes irte a casa para viciarte al Call of Duty. Mira, he hecho una lista con lo que vamos a coger  
(Le enseña un folio con un montón escrito y Tyler se sorprende)  
-Caroline: Me da la sensación de que me he dejado algo, pero no caigo qué puede ser  
-Tyler: Carol, ¿cómo vas a meter todo eso en casa de Elena? Tendría que vivir en Graceland para que le cupiera  
-Caroline: No vamos a celebrarlo en su casa, sino en la mansión  
-Tyler (extrañado): ¿En la de los Salvas?  
-Caroline: ¿Cuál va a ser?  
-Tyler: Lo digo porque no imaginaba que hubieras ido a pedirle a Damon que te dejara su casa  
-Caroline: Ais calla, no me lo recuerdes. Iba a llamarle, pero justo cuando estaba buscando en la agenda pensé: "Seguro que se pondrá en plan chulo playa a soltarme alguna burrada de las suyas y a hacerse de rogar solamente para que me rebaje a pelotearle". Así que le mandé un wassap diciendo: "Por si no lo sabes, el cumpleaños de Elena es en 10 días. Vamos a hacer la fiesta en tu casa. Adiós"  
-Tyler: ¿Y qué te contestó?  
-Caroline: Me dijo: "Vale Barbie, lo que tú digas, pero nada de traer payasos ni piñatas". Bah, ahora estará más amansadito, como lo si viera…  
-Tyler (riendo): ¿Damon amansado? Dudo que pase eso algún día ¿Por qué lo has dicho?  
-Caroline (algo nerviosa): Por nada  
-Tyler: Disimular no es lo tuyo, ¿lo sabías? Eres como un libro abierto  
-Caroline (dubitativa): Es que… no puedo contarlo  
-Tyler (haciéndose el ofendido): ¿Me tienes de chófer toda la tarde probablemente y ni siquiera eres capaz de largarme algún chisme interesante?  
-Caroline: No seas malo. De verdad que no puedo, prometí no decirlo  
-Tyler: Está bien, no pasa nada. Te lo decía por picarte un poco, pero lo cierto es que no me muero de ganas por saberlo, no es algo que me preocupe especialmente  
(Caroline se queda pensativa unos segundos y finalmente habla)  
-Caroline: Bueno, es igual. Tampoco es que seas un peligro exponencial para soltarlo por ahí, así que… Lo que pasó es que Elena y Damon se besaron  
(Tyler estaba frenando porque llegaban a un semáforo, y al oír la noticia, echó una gran carcajada y también pisó el freno a fondo, haciendo que el coche parase en seco de repente)  
-Caroline (en tono elevado): ¡¿Qué haces, Tyler?!  
-Tyler (medio riendo): Perdona, es que me ha pillado de sopetón y…  
(El semáforo se pone en verde y el ñarigón vuelve a arrancar el coche)  
-Caroline (enfadada): Y no sé qué he dicho que te ha resultado tan gracioso. ¿Es que no me has escuchado bien?  
-Tyler: Sí Carol, no estoy sordo. Has dicho que Damon y Elena se besaron, ¿no? No sé, me ha hecho gracia, qué quieres que te diga  
-Caroline: ¡Tú no sabes nada!  
-Tyler (tras aparcar en el parking y apagar el motor) Vamos a ver, Caroline. En esa acción hay dos personas, por lo tanto, Elena es mayorcita para saber lo que hace y ya no está con Stefan. No veo que haya mayor problema  
-Caroline: La cuestión es que cuando pasó, sí que estaba todavía con Stefan, más o menos  
-Tyler: ¿Ah sí?  
-Caroline: Fue cuando él fue a buscar a Klaus para que le diera la cura. Elena se quedó con Damon y como le dio pena porque pensaba que se iba a morir, ella le besó  
-Tyler: Un momento, ¿dices que fue ella la que empezó? (Caroline asiente) Pufffff, entonces, lo siento por Stefan pero se puede ir olvidando del tema si regresa algún día  
-Caroline: ¿Qué idioteces dices? Está claro que ella lo hizo por compasión, eso no significa nada más. Y espera que no las tengo todas conmigo de que Damon no se lo pidiera como último deseo  
-Tyler: Mira que eres ¿No podía haberle dado el beso en la frente? ¿O en la mejilla? Anda Carol, que pareces nueva…  
-Caroline: Lo que tiene con Stefan está por encima de todo, y cuando esto se arregle, verás como llevo razón  
-Tyler: Sé que Damon no es ni por asomo una de las personas a estar nominadas en tu lista de favoritos, por lo que te hizo, pero no sé, la verdad es que ahora no tiene pinta de ser igual de chungo  
-Caroline: Te recuerdo que si en lugar de haber ido Stefan a hablar contigo cuando nos descubriste, hubiera ido él… no vivirías para contarlo. Y por si te olvidaban más cosas, fue quien mató a tu tío  
-Tyler: Lo sé, tampoco estoy diciendo que a mí me caiga genial. Simplemente creo que de un tiempo a esta parte al menos ya no actúa tan chungamente. Y reconozcamos que nos salvó el pellejo, cuando Klaus nos encerró en la tumba  
-Caroline: Bueno, pero eso lo hace por Elena. Además, la había vuelto a cagar chuntándola a lo bruto para que sobreviviera al sacrificio. Era su forma de intentar arreglar lo que había hecho  
-Tyler: Con sacarte a ti, habría sido suficiente, y aún así aceptó llevarme a mí también, porque se lo pediste. Y no solamente eso, Damon impidió que te mordiera cuando perdí el control al transformarme. No tendría que exponerse de esa manera, y lo hizo. Para mí es lo más importante, porque podrías haber estado a punto de morir y sería mi culpa  
(Ambos se miran y la situación se vuelve un poco incómoda)  
-Tyler (intentando eliminar la tensión): Venga, vamos a arrasar las tiendas. Al menos. Elena no será la única que disfrute en la fiesta  
(Abre la puerta del coche, dejando a Caroline traspuesta unos segundos, tras los que sale también del coche)


	4. Chapter 4

(Elena baja las escaleras para abrir la puerta, ya que el timbre sonaba de forma insistente. Era Caroline)  
-Elena: Hola Caroline, ¿qué pasa?  
-Carol: No sé, dímelo tú, que al parecer ya ni avisas cuando te vas de escapadita por ahí sola con Damon  
-Elena (con cara de circunstancias mira hacia el piso de arriba): Eh... bueno, mejor salgamos fuera. Jeremy está durmiendo y no quiero que se despierte tan pronto  
-Carol: Pero si son las 2 de la tarde... y por cierto, ¿qué hace tu hermano aquí?  
-Elena (sale al porche y entorna la puerta de la casa): Ayer vinimos muy tarde del viaje y está cansadísimo. A ver, ¿cómo te has enterado?  
-Carol: ¿Tú que crees?  
-Elena: Stefan...  
-Carol: Le pregunté si ya sabía algo del original que procedemos y me dijo que no, que la pista se pierde con Rose, y por eso Damon y tú ibais a ir a Denver para que Jeremy contactase con ella y saber quién la transformó  
-Elena: Si, fuimos para averiguarlo pero resulta que al final estamos igual, porque a Rose no la convirtió ningún Mikaelson, sino una tal Mary. Y a su vez a esa sí que la transformo un original pero claro, Kol prefirió jugar a las adivinanzas y no desvelarlo, asegurándose que no lo podamos matar  
-Caroline: Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Pero lo que a mí me interesa ahora mismo es saber qué si ha pasado algo con Damon  
-Elena (medio nerviosa): ¿Qué va a pasar? Fui con él porque quería ver a Jer, le echaba mucho de menos  
-Carol: ¿Y no habría valido que fuese Stefan? (Ve que Elena se pone más nerviosa aún y empieza a andar de un lado a otro del porche) Venga, suéltalo ya, que sino, revientas  
-Elena: Es que...  
-Carol: ¡Elena! No me obligues a hacerte un compelling  
-Elena (sorprendida): ¡¿Qué?!  
-Carol: No mujer, es broma  
-Elena: Pues que nosotros... nos besamos  
-Carol: ¡Lo tuyo ya es para fliparlo!  
-Elena: Habíamos ido a pasar la noche a un motel de las afueras porque estaba Kol siguiéndonos. Damon y yo estábamos hablando… y surgió de repente... luego apareció Jeremy…  
-Carol: ¿Os pilló tu hermano? La madre que... ¿Y cómo fue? Damon se te echó encima, como si lo viera, y tú no le paraste  
(Elena se mantiene callada)  
-Carol: Esto te pasa por irte de viaje con él sin supervisión  
-Elena: Yo no lo planeé, Caroline... pero es que me dejé llevar y…  
-Carol: Vamos, que si no llega Jeremy, lo habríais hecho ahí mismo, aprovechando que estabais en un motel  
(Elena se vuelve a quedar callada y agacha la cabeza)  
-Carol: Me imagino cuál sería el próximo pelotazo de Youtube: el vídeo de las cámaras que habría subido el vigilante de turno salido. Vaya si la has liado….si Stefan hubiese ido con vosotros también, no habría pasado absolutamente nada  
-Elena: Stefan fue el que me dijo que me fuera sola con Damon  
-Carol: ¿Por qué iba a decirte algo así? Es como echar piedras en su propio tejado  
-Elena: Él cree que siento cosas por Damon y me dijo que fuese a ese viaje para poder aclararme  
-Carol: Sí, pero tampoco era para que te rebozaras con su hermano. Y entonces, ¿has sacado alguna conclusión?  
-Elena: Todavía no, es que con todo lo que tenemos de problemas… no, no puedo pensar ahora mismo en ello  
-Carol: Está bien, tranquila, tómate tu tiempo. Y mejor que Stefan no se entere… porque lo mata. Tendré que ir a darme una vuelta por ese motelucho del demonio a robar las cintas


	5. Chapter 5

2x01

(Jenna está en un pasillo del hospital esperando a que los médicos le den un informe sobre John. Llega Alaric y se abrazan)

-Jenna: Menos mal que has venido, no me apetecía estar esperando aquí sola

-Alaric: ¿Y Elena, dónde está?

-Jenna: Ha ido a ver a Caroline, que ha tenido un accidente de coche con Matt y Tyler. Al parecer le ha dado una especie derrame cerebral por culpa de un choque que tuvieron cuando iban a casa del alcalde. Los médicos la tienen en observación para ver si la inflamación del cerebro va remitiendo y así saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño psicológico. La verdad es que no pinta bien. Pobre chica

-Alaric: Sí, pobrecilla. Oye, ¿cómo pasó lo de John?

-Jenna: Pues no lo sé exactamente, es extraño porque Elena, Jer y yo estábamos en casa pero no oí ningún ruido fuera de lo común, como si entrase algún ladrón por algún sitio, y de repente, escuché a Elena pegar voces desde la cocina pidiendo ayuda. Bajé corriendo y me la encontré taponando a John una herida bestial en el estómago, así que llamé al 911 para que trajesen una ambulancia, y de camino Elena me contó que había visto signos de forcejeo en la puerta trasera y que John le dijo que había visto a 2 tíos encapuchados. Todo esto es muy confuso, porque no consigo entender por qué iban a entrar a robarnos, si no tenemos un duro. Puestos a cometer un crimen yo iría antes a robarle los joyones a Carol Lockwood (sonríe con desgana)

-Alaric: Es raro, tienes razón. _Madre mía, esto apesta a chupasangre fijo. Pero ¿quién iba a ser, si todos los que había salvo Damon y Stefan, fueron capturados y metidos en el sótano de la botica de Grayson? En cuanto pueda, hablo con Damon, seguro que él ya tiene alguna pista._ Jenna, cariño, si quieres puedes ir con Elena a ver a Caroline y yo me quedo aquí a esperar a que salga el doctor cuando termine de operar a John. (Al lado hay una máquina de bebida y Ric se saca un café)

-Jenna (bastante seria): Gracias, pero ahora mismo no me apetece estar muy cerca de mi sobrina, que me tiene más cabreada… ¿Tú sabes que justo antes de lo de John la pillé en el porche dándose el lote con Damon?

(Alaric estaba bebiendo en ese momento y al oírlo, escupe abruptamente el café)

-Alaric: ¡¿Qué?! (Se da cuenta de que se ha manchado la camisa) Genial, está recién salida de la lavadora (Ve que Jenna sigue mosqueada) Perdona, es que me ha venido así de sopetón y…_Damon, pero ¿qué leches haces? ¿Es que no te puedes estar quietecito por una vez? No claro, ya estabas tardando en liarla_

-Jenna: Imagínate a mí que lo vi, te juro que no daba crédito. Y encima, cuando la pido explicaciones, va y me dice que no quiere hablar de ello, ¿tú te crees?

-Alaric: La verdad, Jenna, no sé qué decir, estoy tan sorprendido como tú. _Bueno, no es momento para decir que la primera vez que presencié una discusión suya, yo veía algo raro ahí, y para que yo lo vea, con lo despistado que soy para estas cosas…_

-Jenna: Elena no es así, Ric. Ella no es de las que va engañando a su novio con cualquier chulo playa guaperas que la intenta comer la oreja con cuatro chorradas, y menos si para más inri es el hermano de su novio

-Alaric (riendo): ¿Damon te parece guapo? A ver si me voy a tener que enfadar porque estás celosa, ¿eh?

-Jenna: Alaric, no me cabrees más

-Alaric (se pone serio): Vale, vale, perdona, no debí hacer el chiste. _Esta me mata si pudiera ahora mismo_

-Jenna: Esto es cosa de tu amiguito, seguro que se habrá dedicado a meterla pájaros en la cabeza, y claro, al fin y al cabo, Elena solamente tiene 17 años y para qué decir lo contrario, ella no es que esté muy picardeada en el aspecto de los chicos. Se ha pasado toda la vida con Matt, que el pobre es un cielo, y Stefan es más o menos del mismo estilo, por eso si se le acerca uno como Damon, es que ni lo ve venir, cae como una idiota y él se ha aprovechado de eso

-Alaric: No sé Jenna, yo creo que… _¿Qué hago yo para salir de esto? Damon, me lo vas a tener que resarcir con creces con unas cuantas semanas de chupitos en el Grill_

-Jenna: ¿Lo vas a defender después de lo que ha hecho? Todos los hombres sois iguales

-Alaric: No, no, yo no estoy defendiendo a nadie. Está mal lo que hizo Damon, ¿vale?

-Jenna: Y lo peor de todo es que yo andaba mosca desde el baile de Miss Mystic, ¿recuerdas? Eso de que saliesen juntos…

-Alaric: Bueno mujer, fue casualidad. Stefan se puso malo y no era plan que Elena perdiera su candidatura

-Jenna: Pero si le vi allí, por eso me quedé a cuadros cuando salió Elena con Damon

-Alaric: Se empezaría a encontrar mal después de que le vieras, supongo

-Jenna: ¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto? ¿Acaso fue Damon quien te lo dijo?

-Alaric: No, yo también le vi, de lejos, y no tenía buena cara, estaba como pálido, por eso deduje que se habría ido a casa y que Damon ocupó su lugar. _Menos mal que sabía lo del problema que tenía Stefan con la sangre_

-Jenna: Y apuesto a que daba palmas con las orejas. Si hubiese estado alerta, esto no habría pasado. Es que la situación es tela porque, ¿y si en lugar de verles yo, es Stefan el que llega a casa y se encuentra con todo el cuadro?

(Alaric pone cara de circunstancias)

-Jenna: Mira Ric, habla con él, dile que se aparte de Elena y la deje tranquila, que lo que tiene hacer en lugar de levantarle la novia a su hermano pequeño es buscarse alguna tía de su edad. Yo misma le presentaría a alguien, pero es que todavía estoy demasiado ofuscada con él

(Alaric sonríe por el comentario)

-Jenna: ¿Qué tiene de gracioso lo que he dicho?

-Alaric: No, nada, es sólo que te veo guerrera con la causa y me hace gracia. _Veré si en mi agenda negra tengo a alguna con unos 170 años_

-Jenna: Por suerte o por desgracia, me he topado con unos cuantos Damons en mi vida y no pienso permitir que Elena sufra por culpa del capricho de uno

-Alaric: Está bien, hablaré con él. _Aunque no servirá de nada, como si lo viera. _(Jenna le echa una mirada inquisitiva) ¿Tiene que ser ya?

-Jenna: Lo agradecería, le he visto rondando por aquí hace un rato, así que date prisa no sea que intente llevarse a Elena a algún cuarto oscuro para vete a saber qué. Luego me cuentas (le da un beso y Ric se va)

-Ric (andando por el pasillo): _¿Adónde me meto yo para despistarte, Jenna?_


	6. Chapter 6

-John: Bueno Katherine, si quieres salir de la tumba vas a tener que dar algo a cambio, no creas que soy tan estúpido como Isobel de sacarte gratis

-Katherine: ¿Y qué quieres que te dé, Johnny? ¿Un cacho de roca? Lo único que tenía para negociar, que era la piedra lunar, ya me lo quitó tu sobrino. Al menos me lo cobré en especias... no está mal la sangre Gilbert (sonríe)

-John: Deberían haberte matado...

-Katherine: Sí, soy mala malísima, pero me necesitáis... si es que queréis librar a tu hija de Klaus, y lo sabes. Yo puedo hacer que él no se entere que está viva a cambio de que me consigas el billete de salida

-John: ¿Cómo?

-Katherine: Elijah está preparando su venganza y para ello necesita a Elena, porque sino Klaus no aparecerá por aquí. Ella ha hecho un trato con él y no me extrañaría nada que estuviese al corriente de lo que pretende porque Elijah es muy cuidadoso con sus palabras, así que él es por quien yo realmente me preocuparía para quitarlo de en medio y entonces el problema estaría resuelto: Klaus no descubriría que hay una Petrova humana y yo saldría de aquí de una buena vez. Todos ganamos

-John: Elijah es un original, las estacas de madera no funcionan con él

-Katherine: Hay una forma de matarles, lo que pasa es que se necesitan dos ingredientes que son un poco complicados de encontrar. Habla con Isobel para que te los traiga: ceniza de roble blanco y una daga de plata. Después, dáselo a Damon para que haga el trabajo sucio

-John: ¿Por qué Damon?

-Katherine (mirando al vacío): Porque haría lo que fuera para salvar a Elena sin importar las consecuencias

-John: ¿Qué clase de consecuencias tiene?

-Katherine: Si es un vampiro el que daga a un original, muere porque no tendría derecho a hacerlo. Rollos del honor y esas cosas, no sé a qué idiota se le ocurriría eso

-John: Entonces mejor que sea Stefan el que le dague, que al fin y al cabo, es el que está con Elena. A Damon me lo cargaré de alguna otra forma

-Katherine: A ver, John, yo entiendo que no te haga gracia tu yerno, pero ahora mismo lo que tenemos que buscar es efectividad. Stefan es… se lo piensa y lo repiensa, y en el momento de la verdad, no se atreve. Sin embargo, Damon te quitará la daga y las cenizas de las manos en cuanto le digas que con eso, Elijah quedará fuera de juego

-John: ¿Crees que no sospechará nada? No sé, Katherine… Damon es astuto, no confiaría en mí tan fácilmente

-Katherine: Bueno, ese es tu trabajo, el conseguir que se fie de ti lo suficiente como para coger la daga y clavársela a Elijah

-John: Vale, y cuando ya todo esté hecho, con Damon y Elijah muertos, tú saldrás de aquí pero Stefan seguirá estando con Elena. No se habrán solucionado todos mis problemas

-Katherine: Bueno John, no siempre se puede tener lo que uno quiere, lo sé por experiencia. Aun así, evitar que tu hija muera en un cacho de roca creo que no está nada mal. ¿Hay trato o no?

(Tras la visita de Damon a la tumba en el 2x15)

-John: Parece que el plan se llevará a cabo hoy mismo. Elijah va a cenar en la mansión Salvatore y yo estaré allí para presenciar su muerte

-Katherine: Enhorabuena John, que lo disfrutes

-John: Lo haré, y además me libraré de Damon, que no para de incordiarme. Pero he estado pensando… ¿y si Klaus se ha enterado por otro lado que Elena está viva? Hay miles de formas en las que puede haberle llegado la información, y por mucho que Elijah esté muerto, continúa habiendo riesgo de que algún día aparezca aquí para matarla

-Katherine: ¿Qué dices? Klaus no tiene ni idea de que el linaje Petrova ha seguido hasta hoy, cree que al convertirme se terminó la posibilidad de romper la maldición

-John: ¿Y si no?

-Katherine: Pregúntale a Isobel si no me crees…

-John: No dudes de que lo haré, pero es que no me fío de ninguna de las dos, así que lo siento, añado una condición más a tu libertad: te quedarás en el pueblo para ayudar a salvar a Elena… o de lo contrario, mataré a Stefan

-Katherine: ¿Qué chorradas estás diciendo, John? El trato ya estaba zanjado, te di las armas para matar a Elijah y al Salvatore que más problemas te daría. Para deshacerte de Stefan no tienes que hacer absolutamente nada, porque por lo poco que he visto, la relación con Elena no es que tenga mucho sentido. Eso está destinado al fracaso

-John: Ya bueno, pero quiero tener todo bien atado, y además tengo una teoría. Sé que vosotros, los vampiros, podéis apagar la humanidad para que no os afecte nada y vivir una vida más fácil, Isobel me lo ha demostrado varias peces, pero siempre hay algo que tenéis por ahí, como si fuese vuestro punto débil. Ella quería quitar también a los Salvatore de en medio antes de que vinieras porque no quería que Elena estuviese envuelta en este tipo de vida, por lo que su hija es su humanidad. Vamos a probarla en tu caso, y si es cierto que solamente te preocupas por ti, como no paras de decir, te largarás en cuanto puedas puesto que el que Stefan muera te importa lo mismo que en el caso de Damon, ¿no?

(Katherine se mantiene en silencio)

-John: Nos vemos pronto, Katherine


	7. Chapter 7

-Bonnie (al tlf): Hola Caroline, me enteré de lo que le pasó a tu padre. Lo siento mucho  
-Carol (sollozando): Gracias por llamar. Aún no me lo creo, es como si fuese un sueño surrealista: lo del ataque de Tyler, la Dra. Fell salvándole con sangre de vampiro, después un asesino en serie le apuñala en el pecho...  
- Bonnie: ¿Ha encontrado tu madre alguna pista más?  
-Carol: Qué va, solamente tiene el cuchillo jamonero con las huellas de Elena. Por cierto, ahora que me he acordado... ¿qué tal lo de tu madre? Elena me contó que fuisteis a verla y que al parecer uno de los híbridos de Klaus se adelantó en visitarla antes para poder sonsacarte lo de los ataúdes  
-Bonnie: Sí, no nos quedó más remedio que devolverle tres cajas, pero por suerte, pude avisar a Damon para que escondiera la que no se podía abrir. Aunque al final no nos ha servido de mucho. Fuese lo que fuese, se largó corriendo antes de que pudiéramos verle la cara  
-Carol: Vaya, qué mierda. Oyes, y ¿qué tal fue el cara a cara con Abby? ¿Dónde vive? No tendrás algún hermano o hermana, ¿verdad?  
-Bonnie: No, no, nada de hermanastros. Ella vive con el hijo de su ex-pareja. Se llama Jamie, y por lo visto el padre no es buena pieza. Vive en Carolina del Norte, está a unas 2 horas en coche  
-Carol: Ah bueno, no demasiada distancia. Puedes ir a visitarla de vez en cuando  
-Bonnie: No sé, aún tenemos cosas pendientes de las que hablar y la verdad es que con lo que tenemos ahora mismo encima, no tengo tiempo para dramas familiares  
-Carol: Ya, claro  
-Bonnie: Aunque igual si hubiese sido la Abby Bennet que vive en Honolulú, me pensaba el ir de vacaciones allí todos los años (Ambas se ríen). Y hablando del viaje, ¿sabes de lo que me he enterado?  
-Carol: Soy toda oídos  
-Bonnie: Damon y Elena se besaron  
-Carol (gritando): ¡¿OTRA VEZ?!  
(Bonnie pega un salto al sentir que el sonido se le ha metido hasta el oído interno y aparta rápidamente el teléfono de la oreja)  
-Bonnie: ¡Auuuuuuu!  
-Carol: Perdona, Bonnie  
-Bonnie (acercándose de nuevo el auricular): ¿Te has tragado un amplificador o qué? ¿Y qué es eso de otra vez? ¿Es que ya había pasado antes y no me lo habíais dicho nada?  
-Carol: Estabas de vacaciones cuando pasó… bueno, técnicamente cuando pasó no, pero yo no me enteré hasta más tarde y ahí sí que te habías ido. Cuéntamelo todo, no te olvides de nada, ¿eh? ¿Qué te dijo Elena?  
-Bonnie: Pues el caso es que no me enteré por ella, me lo dijo Damon  
-Carol (chillando): ¿Qué? (Bonnie se vuelve a quejar) Ais, lo siento, es que este tema me pone un poquito alterada, ya sabes… O sea, ¿Damon fue el que lo largó? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba  
-Bonnie: Pues sí, vino a casa con los datos de mi madre, porque habíamos encontrado tropecientas con el mismo nombre y tardaríamos una eternidad hasta dar con ella. Él quería venirse pero Elena no le dejó, y empezó a hacer pantochadas de las suyas. Claro, eso no me sorprendió, pero ella en lugar de ignorarle o soltarle algún corte, se quedó quieta, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar. Entonces yo me mosqueé y pregunté que qué pasaba. Damon me dijo que se habían besado y que ahora era raro. Era obvio que no se lo había inventado porque la cara que puso Elena era de "Tierra, trágame"  
-Carol: No, no, no, no. Pero, ¿qué mierdas está haciendo esta chica?  
-Bonnie: Yo lo veo muy claro: le gusta Damon  
-Carol: ¡Eso ya lo sé! Si a mí me lo terminó confesando hace tiempo  
-Bonnie: ¿Esto también os lo guardáis? Anda que vaya amigas… Y a ver, te toca decirme qué pasó esa primera vez… Un momento, si dices que cuando sucedió yo seguía aquí, ¿es que fue mientras estaba todavía con Stefan?  
-Carol: Psss bueno… es complicado de explicar  
-Bonnie: No, no lo es. O estaba con él o no estaba, vamos, que yo me fui a los dos días de que Klaus se fuera del pueblo con él. No hay mucho tiempo de margen  
-Carol: Fue el día en que Stefan hizo el trato con Klaus. Elena se quedó con Damon en la mansión cuando estaba con los síntomas de la mordedura, y Stefan fue a buscar la cura. Ella me dijo que Damon empeoraba por momentos y al ver que Stefan no llegaba ni tenía noticias suyas, pensaba que se moriría, y pues eso, que lo besó  
-Bonnie: Vale, rectifico lo que dije antes: a Elena le molaba Damon desde antes de irse Stefan. ¿Y él lo sabe?  
-Carol: ¿Quién? ¿Stefan? Noooooo, y mejor que no se entere porque como ahora está en modo rippah extraño, vete a saber qué locura le da por hacer  
-Bonnie: De todas formas, tarde o temprano ahí se va a liar parda. Yo le diría a Stefan que se fuera preparando… por mucho que Elena me dijese que no volvería a pasar, cuando le pregunté si le gustó, no me lo negó, y Damon no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, así que…  
-Carol: Ostras, ostras, ostras… Bonnie, que la estamos perdiendo, tenemos que actuar de inmediato  
-Bonnie: ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? ¿Atarla a la pata de la cama y hacerle vudú a Damon?  
-Carol: Oyes, quizás un hocus pokus de los tuyos…  
-Bonnie: Que no Carol, yo paso. ¿Qué quieres, que luego Damon nos venga a trollear en cuanto nos pille desprevenidas?  
-Carol: Yo no pienso darme por vencida. No pienso dejar que ese puerco se salga con la suya, que Stefan le ha salvado la vida y mira cómo se lo agradece  
-Bonnie: Lo que tú digas, Caroline


	8. Chapter 8

(Caroline y Bonnie salen de la mansión tras la discusión con Elena sobre Damon. La primera sale en silencio medio corriendo con cara de pocos amigos y la otra intenta seguirla, pero le cuesta debido a su condición de humana. Finalmente, cuando están a una distancia considerable de la casa, Bonnie quiere usar los pocos poderes que pueda tener para lanzarla una migraña, aunque es imposible, por lo que se detiene exhausta)

-Bonnie (gritando): ¡Carol, para!

(La rubia, que estaba a unos 300 metros por delante, deja de caminar de repente y se da la vuelta. Ve a su amiga a lo lejos y enseguida se dirige a ella con la supervelocidad. Bonnie estaba encorvada, con la mano en la zona de la cintura, seguramente por un ataque de flato)

-Caroline: Lo siento mucho, Bonnie. No me había dado cuenta de que no puedes ir a mi ritmo. Es que me he puesto de muy mala leche y...

-Bonnie (recuperando el aliento): Tienes que parar de una vez, Caroline. No puedes ponerte hecha un obelisco cada vez que te enteres de que ha pasado algo entre Damon y Elena

-Caroline (indignada): Pero, ¿la has oído? ¡No es que haya pasado algo, como si fuera cualquier cosa, no, que esto es muy fuerte! ¡ELENA SE HA ACOSTADO CON DAMON!

-Bonnie: Lo sé, la escuché perfectamente, y ¿qué quieres que diga? No es que sea para aplaudirla, pero ella sabe lo que está haciendo, aparte de que es mayorcita para recibir sermones de madre protectora

-Caroline: Es que ahí está el problema, Bonnie, que no lo sabe. No tiene ni idea de dónde se mete porque Damon es muy listo y siempre le ha enseñado su mejor cara. Era evidente que si se muestra como realmente es, Elena jamás se habría fijado en él

-Bonnie: Bueno, que yo sepa, Damon mató a Jeremy delante suya. No creo que eso sea parte de su mejor cara

-Caroline: Sí vale, pero no sirvió de nada. Apuesto a que luego le iría echando pucheros y pidiéndola perdón porque estaba borracho y también culpando a Katherine, que no es que esa no tenga lo suyo, pero vamos, que a Damon no le hace falta la colaboración de nadie para liarla. Encima tuvo suerte el desgraciado

-Bonnie: ¿Tú como sabes todo eso, si estabas recién transformada?

-Caroline: Stefan me lo contó cuando estábamos en las clases de adiestramiento. Bueno, me habló de lo que había pasado con Jer, y que Elena le dijo que Damon iba muy bebido, así que él sospechaba que Katherine le habría provocado antes y al parecer, la conversación que tuvo con Elena hizo el resto

-Bonnie: No sé, Caroline, es que tampoco le veo tanto drama como tú, ni que fuera el fin del mundo. Teniendo en cuenta lo que ha ido sucediendo desde que Stefan se tuvo que largar con Klaus, era cuestión de tiempo

-Caroline: ¡Eso es lo que me revienta, que después de todas las maldades que hace, el pobre Stefan se sacrifica para salvarle la vida, vale que es su hermano y tal, pero ¿y las consecuencias que eso le ha supuesto? ¡De eso no conviene acordarse, claro! ¡Stefan no solo sigue con el problema de la incontinencia por todo lo que le obligó a hacer Klaus, sino que para colmo Elena se transforma y le deja por el monstruo este!

-Bonnie: Pero, ¿no fue Stefan quien la dejó? Porque fue lo que me dijo el otro día Elena cuando me llamó para contármelo

-Caroline (indignadísima): ¿Te llamó a ti y a mí no?

-Bonnie: Viendo cómo te estás poniendo, normal que no lo hiciera, que bastante tiene con lo de adaptarse al vampirismo como para escuchar tus críticas nada objetivas

-Caroline: ¿Qué dices?

-Bonnie: Carol, es que se te nota a la legua para dónde barres. Ya sé que tú con Stefan te llevas genial y todo eso, que conste que no estoy diciendo que esté mal porque él te ha ayudado mucho y por el contrario, Damon... bueno, ya sabemos que cuando llegó aquí...

-Caroline: Sí, Bonnie. Él me utilizó y se aprovechó de mí, no tienes idea de lo que es que te hagan eso, y por lo visto, ahora parece que no os importa a nadie

(Caroline se cruza de brazos enfadada)

-Bonnie: No, a ver, yo no he dicho eso. Estás en tu derecho de opinar que no te guste Damon. A mí tampoco me cae bien y además, perdí a mi abuela por su culpa, pero también sé que evitó que Klaus me matara cuando estaba en el cuerpo de Alaric. Al convertir a mi madre, me cabreé mucho con él e incluso pensé en vengarme, pero es cierto que lo hizo porque no tenía otra alternativa para salvar a Elena cuando la capturaron los Mikaelson, estoy segura. Damon la ha cagado muchas veces, sí, pero también se la ha jugado cuando ha hecho falta y eso no podemos negarlo

-Caroline: Por favor, no me digas que tú te has ablandado... Si Damon ha hecho algo, ha sido por Elena, no creas que le importamos

-Bonnie: ¿Y qué? Ya sé que lo hace por ella, pero lo hace al fin y al cabo

-Caroline: Bueno vale, pero es que esto no va a salir bien, yo lo sé. Ella tiene que estar con Stefan, por eso le había elegido. Lo que pasa es que se ha transformado y...

-Bonnie: ¿Qué?

-Caroline: ¡Pues que está vinculada a Damon! Por eso ha estado tan rara últimamente y le ha hecho caso todo el rato

-Bonnie: ¿Cómo que vinculada? Eso sólo pasa con los lobos

-Caroline: Digamos que debe ser otra forma de engendramiento porque se convirtió con la sangre de Damon, aún no está muy claro

-Bonnie: Por esa regla de tres, tú también lo estarías, porque Damon te dio su sangre en el hospital cuando tuviste el accidente el Día de los Fundadores, y yo no te veo muy vinculada o lo que sea a él que digamos

-Caroline: Por eso te estoy diciendo que no está claro, que debe haber algo que haga que te vincules a quien te "crea". Eso explicaría que Elena rechazase cualquier tipo de sangre que no fuera directamente de la vena. Damon se lo dijo y si ahora le ha sentado bien es porque Stefan se lo habrá contado a Damon y...

-Bonnie: Un momento, ¿Stefan ya lo sabe?

-Caroline: Por supuesto, llegamos a la conclusión anoche mientras comentábamos del cambio que ha pegado Elena en estas semanas

-Bonnie: Espera, para el carro. ¿Qué haces metiéndole esas ideas en la cabeza a Stefan que ni siquiera sabes si son verdad?

-Caroline: ¿Cómo que qué hago, Bonnie? Stefan tiene que saberlo porque es el primer interesado en que Elena vuelva a ser quien era. Si ya colaboraba con Klaus para conseguir la cura, esto es una razón más para hacerlo o sino Elena se quedará para siempre siendo una marioneta a las órdenes y caprichos de Damon

-Bonnie: Definitivamente, lo tuyo es para que te dediques a la ciencia-ficción

-Caroline: No me crees, ¿verdad? Pues si quieres pregúntale a Klaus, que seguro que él sabe más porque cuando le empecé a contar las cosas tan extrañas que han pasado…

-Bonnie: ¿También está Klaus metido en esto? Solamente te falta poner un anuncio en el periódico. Mira, a mí es que me da igual lo que haga Elena o lo que deje de hacer. Además, sabes lo cabezona que es y cuanto más te niegues a aceptarlo, ya sea con ese vínculo o sin él, más se va a empecinar, así que yo que tú me iría acostumbrando a verla con Damon

(Bonnie comienza a irse y Caroline sigue parada con el ceño fruncido y cara de muy mala leche)

-Caroline (entre dientes): Eso ya lo veremos, puede que hayas ganado una batalla pero no la guerra, Damon Salvatore


End file.
